A New Reign
by Helenaist101
Summary: Adelaide was the Princess of Wonderland, her parents King and Queen. One day a strange visitor appeared in the land and things when downhill from there. Cora was determined to take over the realm and stopped at nothing to get it. This is a role-play between my friend and I. Completely AU to OUAT.


**AN: Okay, I decided to upload this because I think it was one of my best RP's with my friend. And saying that it is role-play format. I played Adelaide and Jojo (my friend) Cora. We each took turns in replying hence why it looks like that. So, if you can bare with that I think you will find this is a good read. You will have to forgive the ending, our post got deleted before we could officially finish it. Adelaide is an OC character, the daughter of the previous King and Queen of Wonderland before Cora came along. She was played by Bella Thorne if that helps with imagination. Anyway, go ahead! Read away and remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

Cora was pushed through the mirror by her own daughter. How could Regina do this to her? She couldn't understand this, walking around in this strange land, she had never seen anything like it. She jumped slightly as she saw a caterpillar speaking to her, asking her who she was. She rolled her eyes and watched him, before she kept walking. Cora saw a girl, she smiled and looked very happy, and walked up to her. "Hello, dear. Tell me, what is this land called?" She smiled and genuine smile.

Adelaide had taken an unaccompanied trip out of the palace grounds. She was only a little girl at the time, 8 years old actually and was playing around. She saw the women approach, confused as to where she had come from but gave the women a genuine smile and answered with a hint of confusion evident in her voice, "This land? This is Wonderland! And as the caterpillar asked, who are you?"

Cora watched the girl carefully. She nodded slowly as she heard the girl answering her, still keeping the smile. "Wonderland, you say? Indeed a land of Wonders..." Cora looked around a bit. "Oh, I didn't see a reason to answer a caterpillar, dear." She shook her head slightly before answering. "My name is Cora. I was sent here from the Enchanted Forest. Are there any adults here that I could speak to?"

"Yes, it's really a truly wonderful place" She giggled a little and looked around, stopping shortly and straightening up brushing her dress off. "Welcome to Wonderland then Cora. My name is Princess Adelaide and I am more then sure my mother and father would be happy to talk to you" She smiled confidently.

Cora narrowed her eyes as she heard that the girl was a Princess. "Oh, so your mother and father must be the King and Queen then." She spoke quietly. "I would love to meet them, dear." Cora smiled softly. She had her own plans on how things would go.

Adelaide, being young didn't detect or take notice of the stare she received after revealing her identity, "Yes, they are. I can take you to them, they'd be happy to help you in whatever way you need" She smiled quickly and started walking in the direction of the palace.

"Oh, and I definitely know what I need..." Cora mumbled to herself, following the girl with an evil grin formed on her lips. As they arrived to the palace, Cora looked around, seeing the people. They seemed happy, and nothing was wrong. She saw the King and Queen sitting on their thrones, and she knew that she had to act well, only to win their trust.

"That's them up there." Adelaide beamed gesturing to her parent's. "I've always been taught to not get into adult conversations so I'll let you take it from here, Cora. But don't worry, they are lovely people. Nothing to worry about at all." She grinned and skipped off rather happily to the opposite side of the room, talking to one of the servants, glancing back every now and again.

Cora smiled at the royal couple, curtsying deeply, before standing up straight watching them. "Your majesties... My name is Cora. I was sent here by my daughter. And one of her companions. This hurt me deeply. The fact that my own daughter would /hate/ me, it's awful. Your daughter, the Princess, lead me to you. Now I wish to have a place to sleep. A home. I do hope I can find it here." She smiled softly at them. The King began to speak. "Cora. Everyone are welcome in our land. We shall find you a place to live, for a start, we give you a room at our palace." Cora smiled. "Thank you, your majesties. I'm honored.." She curtsied again.

Adelaide watched from her spot next to the servant, who was still talking, she smiled at the exchange. For some reason she liked the new lady, Cora, but she had a weird feeling about her too. A bad feeling but, not liking that she shrugged it off.

The King looked at his daughter. "Adelaide, my darling, show our new friend where to stay." Cora smiled softly and followed the girl into the palace. "Dear, perhaps you could show me around a bit? I wish to know my ways here..."

She nodded at her father, "As you wish, father" She grinned up at Cora and started walking, "Yes, of course. We wouldn't want you getting lost here!"

Cora smiled. "Indeed not, sweetheart. Your parents seem very kind and caring.." She smiled softly at the girl, while thinking to herself 'too kind, and foolish'.

"They are. They're lovely people, and great rulers. When I become Queen, I am going to be just like them" She smiled happily, loving talking about her parent's in a positive light. As they walked she pointed out key part's of the palace.

Cora nodded slightly listening to the girl. "I'm sure, dear... I'm sure." They walked through the great hall. Cora looked around, eyes wide as she spoke to herself. "This isn't right... definitely not right..." She shook her head slightly.

Adelaide paused and looked up at Cora, confused, "Pardon? What's not right?" She looked around quickly, making sure that nothing was out of the ordinary,

"Nothing, dear.." She shook her head and looked at the girl, pulling her fingers after the formations in the walls. "There should be hearts..."

She stared at Cora, wide eyed, very confused and a little scared, "H..hearts?"

Cora nodded. "Yes... hearts. How beautiful it would be, if the palace had some hearts on the walls, don't you think?" She smiled softly at the girl.

"I don't understand." She whispered, still extremely confused. Never had anyone said anything so strange before, especially someone new to the land.

Cora smirked at the girl, and with a wave of her hand the great hall had turned into a red mess. Hearts on the walls, the wooden forms on the walls were hearts, flags were hanging from the roof, having hearts on them. Cora walked around in the room, nodding to herself. "Beautiful isn't it?"

Adelaide gasped, stumbling back, putting her hands over her mouth to try and hide her shock. She watched the room transform, her eyes trailing over everything and landing on Cora, watching her walk. Dropping her hands and trying to regain her composure she just watched for a moment before asking. "How... how did you do that?"

"Magic, dear... didn't you ever see it?" She smiled and kept walking through the hall, taking notice to a man. He had just passed the room as Cora used magic. She couldn't take any chances, the King and Queen could know nothing. Cora smiled at the princess. "I'll be right back, dear." She walked out of the room, she pushed the man to the wall, leaving him unconscious as she ripped his heart out. She didn't crush it, thinking he would come in handy later on. She put the heart in a hidden pocket in her dress, and came back minutes later, still smiling softly. "So, dear. Shall we move on?"

Adelaide was flustered, she didn't know what to do. On one hand she wanted to run to her parents and tell them but didn't want to betray someone elses trust. So she stood, just as she caught sight of the same man Cora did, thinking this would be her way out but no. As Cora left she stood rooted to the ground. She watched Cora steadily as she came back, wanting to know what happened but not wanting to ask either. "Um, I mean, yes, we shall..."

Cora raised an eyebrow as she heard the girl's doubt. "Is something wrong, dear? You know you can let me know... if you have any problems with that I used magic, then..." She sighed. "I apologize. It's nothing bad. I simply miss my own land... with my own daughter, who was to get married to a King... right before she sent me here..." Cora looked down sadly. She was indeed very good at acting.

She instantly felt bad and shook her head quickly, "No, no. There's... it's fine. I guess, I'm just not used to it.. We don't have anyone directly in the palace that can use magic. I'm... I'm sorry about your daughter... it must be terrible being away from her... Especially if she was going to get married... and be a Queen"

Cora nodded. "Thank you, dear... and please, don't let anyone know... I can turn the hall back to normal.." She spoke quietly. "I don't know what I did to my daughter so she would send me so far away from her.."

\ Adelaide reached for Cora's hand, holding it tightly. "Don't worry... I won't tell anyone. I think the hall looks lovely, you should leave it the way it is" she smiled, trying to cheer her up a bit. "I'm sure your daughter had a good reason... I would hate to be away from my mother for very long at all."

"I don't know if I'll ever get back... there are no portals to go back, the mirror is gone..." She sighed and shook her head. "Don't worry, dear, I'll be alright..." She smiled softly once again. "So... show me the rest of the palace and then I can go to my room."

"You'll find a way. Eventually. I just know it. All you have to do is have hope." She smiled back at her, still holding Cora's hand she started walking again. "The palace is pretty easy to get around once you know where everything is..."

"I do hope, dear. I can't wait to see my daughter again... it's only been a short while, but I already wish to go back to see her." She smiled. "I think I know most parts now, dear... perhaps I should just go to the room... if you would like to show me?"

"You will soon. I bet she misses you just as much, even if she set you away." She nods gently, "Oh alright. Just this way then!"

"We shall see, dear... my daughter isn't very easy... she knows what she wants, and if she wants me gone then I suppose I'll be gone." She sighed and walked with the girl to the room. "Well... this is perfect..."

"She'll regret it. Us daughters can never stop loving and needing our mothers, ever. I know I couldn't." She grinned and stood by the door, "Do you really think so? I quite like this room!"

"No... not you. Well, as I said. We'll see." She smiled softly and looked around in the room. "Indeed. So do I..."

She watched her walk around and smiled, "So, I will leave you to it then. If you need anything, I am here as well as my mother and father, or any of the servants..."

Cora smiled and nodded. "Thank you, dear.. that's very sweet of you."

"It's my pleasure." She smiled and turned around and skipped out of the room.

Cora smiled as the girl skipped out, then her face expression changed completely. She knew that she had to make this kingdom hers. She took the heart up from her pocket and let the man she had taken it from go to the King and Queen. She needed to know their plans.

Adelaide had gone back to her parents and sat by them. They were discussing Cora, and how she had gotten to Wonderland and whether or not she could be trusted. They were to involved in the conversation when the man came into the room. Adelaide recognized him from before, but took no note of it.

Cora heard their every word now. She didn't like what she heard. Of course they could trust her, she smirked to herself. She would let a day pass. Until then she would hear what they spoke of. The next morning it would all be over. This kingdom would be her own, finally. She made the man walk to the thrones and kneel. "Your Majesties, this woman you speak of. I met her. There is nothing you shouldn't trust. She is a good woman."

The King and Queen took one look at the man. He was one of their most favored guards, a good man that had served the Kingdom well over the years and a personal friend to the King. And certainly a person to be trusted. The King and Queen exchanged a look and the Queen smiled at the man. "Thank you for your words. We have our doubts, being completely new to our land. If you believe so... We will take your word."

The man stood up straight and looked at the royal couple. "Thank you, your majesties.." He bowed before walking back to the side, to keep listening. Cora was pleased with the Queen's reply and simply kept listening. As an hour had gone, Cora walked out of the room. The royal couple had now gone inside. Cora went outside to the courtyard. She looked around a bit before walking towards the thrones.

Adelaide had remained in the throne room, reading one of her books in her seat that was a small throne made for her behind her parent's large ones. She was completely zoned out of the real world and completely immersed in her book to notice Cora.

Cora noticed the girl sitting there, lost in another world. She walked to her and smiled softly. "What are you reading, dear?"

Adelaide jumped, completely not expecting anyone else to be here at this time. She looked up at Cora and smiled. "Just a book... not really anything important"

Cora chuckled and stood next to her. "Just a book? Let me tell you something, dear... no books are 'just a book'. They all mean something." She smiled at the girl.

"It's a story about fairies and things magical like that..." Adelaide said, knowing that Cora was right about that. Books meant a lot to her, each having a special meaning.

"Fairies?" Cora nodded slowly. "You don't have them here, do you? In the land I come from, there are fairies, dragons, ogres... everything you could imagine.." Cora spoke softly and smiled. She did miss the Enchanted Forest.

"No, not here. I wish we did though.. I would love to meet one, one day." She smiled widely at Cora's words, "You do? I would have loved to live in that land! So many wonderful things! I bet you miss it... how interesting it would be!"

"Perhaps there will be one here some day... I might be able to get one here. I would never let you miss the chance to meet one." Cora looked at the book. "I do miss it very much. It's a beautiful land."

" You think you could do that? It would certainly be wonderful..." she smiled up at Cora, "I bet it is. It sounds better then here... even though this land is called Wonderland."

Cora chuckled and nodded. "Indeed, dear. I'm sure. I just have to make sure there's a portal somewhere... but there will be one here some day, I promise you." She smiled. "I would have /loved/ to see my daughter's wedding today.."

"Alright... If you say so. I can't wait for that day then!" Adelaide frowned at that, "Oh... I'm sorry that you couldn't see that..."

Cora shook her head. "Perhaps this was meant to be... I'll see her again, I know I will." She sighed. "Oh well, dear... I believe your parents went inside, why didn't you go with them?"

"Everything happens for a reason... that's what I always say!" she smiled, "They did... I thought I would just stay here. To read... plus I like being by myself sometimes."

"That's fine, dear. Sometimes it's better to just sit down and rest than follow your parents everywhere... there are probably many doubts about me now." She smiled softly. "It's hard to know who to trust..."

"Exactly. I don't have to be with them all the time... I am not a baby anymore. Doubts? The only reason they would have doubts is because your not from here..."

"Yes and that's what I mean. Perhaps they would send me away somewhere.." She shook her head. Cora did know they could never send her anywhere. She had shown the girl some of her powers, but that was not even a small bit of what she could do.

"Oh, I doubt they would do that! They aren't like that... Trust me. I wouldn't let them anyway, I like you..." Adelaide smiled again

Cora smiled. She knew now that she had won the girl's trust. "I like you too, dear. You're a very sweet girl."

Adelaide grinned, "You do? Well, thank you very much!"

"Of course I do. You have a good heart." She smiled softly. Cora really hated speaking of things like this. She always had. "I'm sure you would become a good ruler some day..."

"I like to think I do... That's all I want really... to be a good Queen. Someone people can look up to... Which is silly... I have a long time before that will happen!"

"You do indeed." Cora nodded thinking of her own plans. "You should prepare for it. Never kneel for other people, dear. They'll see you there, and tell you that that's where you belong. But you are so much more than that."

"I don't belong at the feet of other people. I know that already, even if I may be "good" like you said... there is standard. I am a Princess."

"Of course, dear. And no matter what. No matter if things change, you should always show that you're something greater than just a girl."

Her smile widened and she quickly bounced up off the chair and wrapped her arms tightly around Cora. "Thank you.."

Cora chuckled and hugged the girl back. She did indeed like this girl, but this would change nothing. The plans were still standing. "Don't thank me, dear.. it's only the truth..."

"It still means more when someone says it." She grinned and stepped back, "Sorry about that!"

"Oh don't apologize, it was a hug, what is there do cry for?" She laughed. "Just always remember those words, and everything will turn out fine."

"I will..." She smiled again at her. "So... how long are you planning on staying here?"

"I will try to find a way out of this land. To get to my own. But until then I suppose I'll have to stay..."

"That could be a long time. I hope for your sake though, that it isn't. You should get back to your daughter soon..."

"Thank you, dear. I hope so too... it's just very hard to find portals that are enough to leave here. But I'm sure I'll get out one day." She nodded and smiled at the girl. "Now let's quit worrying about this, shall we?" She chuckled. "Couldn't you show me a bit in this book? Tell me exactly what it's about?"

"Alright, if you say so. The book? Oh right!" She laughed softly and picked up the book. "It's just a story about this group of fairies... and they are on a quest. It's very interesting. I would actually love to go on adventure like that!"

Cora listened and nodded hearing the girl. "I'm sure you will some day, dear. I had many adventures in my life... when I was young I even sneaked into the royal ball for the Prince." She thought back to the times when she was nothing but a miller's daughter. The time she got locked up in the tower for fooling the King that she could spin straw into gold. "Well... what were the fairies doing on this adventure?"

"Oh, that sounds like it would have been fun. Sneaking into places!" She grinned, not actually sure she would even attempt to do something like that. "The fairies are looking for something..." she frowns, not remembering exactly what, she flipped open the book and scanned the pages, trying to find it.

"It was very interesting. Though the King wasn't too amused when he found out." She chuckled. "I was definitely living my own life when I was young. No one controlled me." Cora waited for the girl to find the page. "Is there a fairy in the book called Blue?"

"No, I doubt he would be. It would have been considered a bad thing, I bet." she said this without looking up from the pages, finally finding the one. "They were looking for a magic bean of some sort. Blue? Um.. yes I do believe there was one called Blue in here." She again looked back down at the book, skimming through the pages, a look of concentration on her face.

"A magic bean?" Cora said, her voice quite surprised. "Well well... Blue is in a book." She said to herself and smirked. "That's rather interesting... that fairy... is really in a book about a quest to find a magic bean. I think I've heard this story before. All those portals..." She mumbled to herself.

Adelaide just shrugs, not knowing the significance of anything Cora had just said and she placed the book back down on the mini throne.

Cora looked at the girl. "I'm sorry dear, I was just thinking about something." She shook her head. "Well it's definitely a nice book."

"It's fine. I never said you couldn't think out loud!" she giggled softly and glanced back at the book before nodding, "I think so."

"I know, I know. Well the book, in fact, seems to be a true story. I've heard of it before. A bird told me. Literally." She laughed.

She raised an eyebrow, "A bird? Talked to you?"

Cora nodded. "My raven. He's my messenger. I've had him for quite some time."

"Wow. I didn't know birds could talk to people. That's really amazing!" She looked up at Cora and lowered her voice a little. "Is it because you put a magic spell on him?"

Cora chuckled lightly. "Some can hear things, my dear. Some are born to hear what birds speak of. My raven doesn't speak, it caws. I can hear what he says anyway, and perhaps it's thanks to magic, perhaps it's not."

Adelaide nodded along, still slightly shocked, "So you have a special way of talking to him. Wow. Your land seems better and better byt the day. Here we have talking animals. That caterpillar is one!"

"The caterpillar is proof that you do have magic in your land. Only no one who practice it." She spoke quietly, making sure absolutely no one would hear them.

"There probably is. I've just never seen anyone use it before... Like you did at least." Adelaides voice stayed soft, knowing that the magic was a secret. But still not to sure why.

"That's because no one can. Apart from the one person who taught me. The man who helped my daughter banish me here.." She heard a voice behind them. "Adelaide? It's time for dinner, my love." It was the Queen. Cora turned around, having a genuine smile on her face. "Well, dear. We can continue our little talk later..."

Adelaides gaze shifted from Cora to her mother and back again, "Alright. I would like that!" she grinned and bonded over to her mother. She looked up at her, "Is Cora going to be joining us, mother?"

The Queen doubted for a few seconds, then she thought of how well her daughter and the woman had gotten along. "If she would like to, she's welcome to join us." Cora smirked and walked up to them both. "I'd be honored."

She grinned widely "Thank you, mother!" She giggled and grabbed Cora's hand, walking along next to her and her mother happily.

Cora chuckled and walked with the girl, holding her hand. "Dear, I'll be there soon, alright? I couldn't possibly wear this dress having dinner with the royal couple." She smiled and let go of the girl's hand. "I'll see you there as soon as I'm finished..."

Adelaide nodded and stepped closer to her mother. "I understand! See you later then!" She smiled and continued walking to the dining area with her mother.

Cora walked to her room, then got a small vial she had hidden. She poofed over to the kitchen area, seeing a woman. She was preparing two plates, and Cora heard clearly that they were for the King and Queen. The woman told the others in the kitchen to bring the plates to the dining room. As the woman left, Cora changed shape into the woman and walked over to the plates, pouring some of the poisonous liquid over the food. Then, she walked off again, changing shape another time, to herself bring the plates upstairs, to make sure Adelaide got the right one, without poison. She put the plates by the King, Queen and the Princess, bowed once and then left the room to quickly turn into herself but with other clothes. She walked into the dining room, and sat down by the table. "I'm terribly sorry I'm this late, your majesties..."

The King and Queen smiled as the women gave them their food. Both nodding gratefully and sitting, waiting for their guest to arrive, not suspecting a thing at all. When Cora arrived they both smiled but the Queen adressed her, "It's fine. We understand. It's been a long day for all of us..."

Cora nodded slightly. "It has indeed. Too long..." She smiled and thanked the woman who brought her food. Cora tried not to watch the royal couple too much. "I do hope that the rest of the day will be better."

Adelaide began dighing into her food, not paying much attention to her parents or Cora. The Queen smiled, "I can guarantee that tomorrow will be a better day..." Both the King and Queen began to eat, like any normal day.

Cora started to eat as well. She knew that the poison would start taking effect very soon.

The couple made a bit of light chat with Adelaide about her day and normal things you would ask your child about. About half way through dinner the Queen started feeling sick, the poison taking effect on her quicker. She promptly excused herself and left the room. Adelaide watched her mother leave, she was sick with worry. Her mother hardly ever got sick.

Cora frowned slightly. She really tried to act as though she knew nothing, and so she would until they both were dead. "I'll go and see what's wrong." She said quickly before standing up to follow the Queen. She heard her inside her bedroom, Cora knocked and unlocked the door using her magic. "My dear... how do you feel?" She spoke softly.

The Queen had just made her way into the room before she collapsed onto the bed. She had no idea what was wrong, she had broken out into a sweat and a horrible feeling flooded her chest. She heard Cora outside the room and the door unlock, she narrowed her eyes. Her disgust for the women grew but she played it out nicely. "I... Horrible. I think I might have... food poisoning." she found with each word the pain grew a little more so resorted to not speaking.

Cora watched the woman and helped her up onto the bed. "Well, my dear... food poisoning indeed..." She nodded slowly and walked around, looking in the room as she spoke. "I do hope you'll feel better soon. I doubt your people would be very happy if their Queen died."

The Queens watched the women, still a bit suspicious of her, using her effort she spoke again, "No... Even if I did... They would be in good hands with my husband. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Cora smirked and turned to the Queen. "What if the food wasn't well? What if the King will suffer the same fate as you do?" She spoke quietly, stepping closer to the bed. She handed over a napkin as the woman started to cough.

Her eyes widened slightly at the realization. "Then... the Kingdom will fall... and... and the same fate would fall on my daughter as well... Unless..." she paused and took the napkin, coughing heavily and blinking at the sight of blood, "Unless... it wasn't an accident..."

Cora smiles a slightly evil smile. "The Princess would live, my dear. She's safe..." Cora chuckled and sat down by the Queen. "You see... I would never hurt children. They're far too easily manipulated..."

The Queen narrowed her eyes at Cora, letting her words sink in, "You're behind this... why? We... we showes you nothing... but kindness." he breaths became shorter, finding it harder to speak but forcing herself to, wanting to know the truth before she died. And now she knew she would.

Cora smirked and looked at the Queen. "I want a Kingdom. I want to be Queen, I was going to be but something stopped it. This time it won't..." She grinned. "Don't worry, my dear... your daughter will be taken care of... very well."

The Queen fought to stay alive, only for a moment longer. "You... will /never/ be a true Queen... But... Do one thing for me... Tell... tell my daughter... I love her..." And with that, the Queen drew her last breath.

Cora watched the Queen for some time before walking back out, fake tears in her eyes and she walked up to the King, who himself now looked rather pale. "I'm afraid, your majesty... that the Queen is dead.." She looked down, acting very well as usual, to seem upset about it.

Adelaide was the first one to react to the news, still in the dinning room, her father had gotten progressively worse over the time that Cora had left. He tried to act strong while Adelaide was there but it had become harder to in the last several minutes. Adelaide stared at Cora with wide eyes, she couldn't think for a moment but when the realization hit she began sobbing, uncontrollably, although now she worried for her father more. The King on the other hand, hardly reacted at all, he found that he couldn't, that he didn't have enough energy or will power to do so. He just stared at Cora. Not knowing what to think or to do. He was oblivious to Adelaide and his senses were going down hill. The poison taking a whole new effect on him

Cora looked at the girl. She was clearly upset and she walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Cora watched the King, as every second took another part of his life away. She walked over to the King and shook her head slightly. "I believe you wou...See More

Adelaide flung herself into Cora's arms when she returned. She still had absolutely no idea that Cora herself had anything to do with her mothers death. She was still sobbing brokenly, burying her head in Cora's neck and trying her very best to calm down, but failing every time. "Is... is... my father... going to die too...?" she eventually whispered, her voice a little hoarse from crying.

Cora hugged the girl in a motherly way. She did want her to feel safe, knowing that Cora would have to convince her that she would do nothing to harm her. Adelaide would find out about the truth later on. "I am afraid so sweetheart... he's very ill, and there seems to be nothing we can do to improve his condition..." She spoke calmly and tried to comfort the girl.

She again broke into another fit of sobbing, not letting go of Cora. If anything holding her tighter. She could feel her heart tearing itself up, she loved both her parents very, /very/ dearly. Her body shook with her sobs and she eventually got very weary, finding herself lightheaded and suddenly getting worried that she too might die. "Am...am I going to die too?"

Cora held her tightly and shook her head as she heard her words. "No... not unless you already feel bad, darling. You won't die. You seem perfectly fine, I think." She looked towards the same nurse she had asked to stay with the King. Her face was filled with sadness, and she sighed. "The King is dead as well... they... they seem to have been poisoned..." Cora sighed slightly and looked towards the Princess. Now all Cora had to do was take the Kingdom in her own hands. She spoke to Adelaide. "My dear... go to your room and rest... and take the nurse with you.."

Adelaide broke away from her and nodded, wiping her eyes. "Who would do such a... a horrible thing...?" she cried to keep her voice even, not even wanting to know the answer to the question. She quickly walked to the nurse, taking her hand and looking back at Cora. "This is a dreadful first day in Wonderland... I'm sorry..." she pulled the nurse along and quickly made her way to her room, wanting the nurse to make sure that she wasn't dying, just in case.

Cora shook her head as the girl looked back and apologized. She waited for them to leave, and her lips formed a smirk, she walked around, seeing the people in the room looking at her. They were all very suspicious. She heard them whisper. Her smirk changed into an evil smile and later on a laugh. "You can all quit your whispering. This shall be my kingdom now..." She spoke loudly, with darkness in her voice. A few of the guards drew their swords and ran towards her, but she pushed them back using her magic. One of them managed to get close to her, and Cora turned around quickly, plunging her hand into his chest. "Now let me tell you all... if any of you even /dare/ to defy me... I shall kill you..." She pulled her hand out, and the heart with it. This was the man who would later become her executioner.

Adelaide heard the commotion from her room, she began to get worried after a while. Leaving the nurse in her room she made her way back out. She arrived just in time to see Cora rip the heart out of the man. Her eyes widened and she started backing away slowly, finally seeing a glimpse of the real Cora. As she backed away she managed to do the stupidest thing and bumped into a stand with a vase on it, shattering it and making the most noise she could manage.

Cora heard the vase hit the floor, and turned around quickly, seeing Adelaide standing there with a terrified look in her eyes. Cora looked around, seeing that no one intended to do anything more. She smirked and walked up to the girl. She didn't look straight towards her though, she looked around her as she spoke. "That was unfortunate, my dear..." She kept walking slowly towards her. "But some things tend to happen... for a reason..." She spoke calmly. "He attacked me, dear... what should I have done? Just stood there and let him kill me?" She frowned slightly.

Adelaide watched Cora. Still terrified, he eyes moved down to the heart that was still in her hand and back up to her face. She started backing away as Cora advanced, she wanted to trust what Cora was saying, to know she was right but she just found herself more terrified and unable to make a coherent sentence at all.

Cora smiled softly and put the heart down into a pocket, still looking at the girl. "Adelaide... trust me, my dear. I would do nothing to harm you. Though your parents are dead, you're too young to become Queen... the people wouldn't listen to a young girl like yourself, so let me help you. I can rule it... until you're old enough..."

Even though everything in her hear told her not to trust Cora she couldn't help but relax slightly at her words. She looked up at Cora and nodded, "Alright... I... I trust you..."

Cora smiled and nodded, seeing that the girl was starting to really trust her. "Good, dear... now... let's make some changes around here, shall we?" With a wave of her hand, Cora turned the palace, and the whole kingdom into her own. She went outside and stood in front of the people out on the courtyard, watching them all. The man she had used to spy on the royals, came outside. This would be her own now. She went up to the throne. The man stood beside her. "Kneel before the Queen of Hearts." A smirk formed on Cora's lips as the whole kingdom kneeled before her. She had succeeded with taking over this kingdom. As a tribute to how it all began, she magicked up masks on the people. It was on a masquerade she had met Prince Henry, and when she lost all that, it was all she could think of.

Adelaide was still terrified. She was conflicted between trusting Cora and being afraid of her, but until she posed personally harm, Adelaide decided it was best to trut her. Now, Cora was the only adult left that actually seemed to care about her. She trailed in behind Cora, still shocked from the way she used magic so effortlessly. As Cora stood by the throne, she couldn't help but start crying again. Her parents were actually gone... She stood strong as the rest of the Kingdom bowed to Cora.

Cora did care about the girl. She did like her, and she had no plans in harming her whatsoever. She sat down on the throne, wearing a huge red and white dress, and a tiara, all matching the heart theme the whole land had gotten suddenly. She looked around and smirked, then seeing the upset girl, she stood up once again. "Leave us. I wish to speak to the girl. Alone." Everyone started leaving, and Cora walked down the few steps. "Adelaide... I believe we have a few things to speak about. Come, let us go for a walk." She smiled softly at the girl.

Adelaide looked up at Cora as she spoke and nodded. She quickly followed along, sticking by Cora's side and looking around as the people leave.

Cora smiled softly and started walking. "I know you have seen many strange things today, dear. And I apologize for it. Especially ripping that man's heart out. But it was to protect myself, or he would definitely have killed me." She nodded. "And I'm sure you would have been more upset about seeing that, than seeing the man still being alive... it was only his heart, my dear." She spoke calmly and really tried to win Adelaide over to her own side.

She looked forward as they walked, even over this short time, she cared for Cora, "It's okay, really... it... it's been a /really/ weird day! But... I didn't know you could rip peoples /hearts/ out! It was horrible! But... really... I wouldn't want you to die. Even more then the guard. It's just all so... confusing!"

"I know, and I can do so much more than you could imagine. Ripping hearts out may seem terrible, but it's really not. I can choose to rip it out and kill, or rip it out and let the person live.. But I do promise you, dear, that I would never harm you. You're a very sweet girl." Cora stopped, and took the girl's hands. "It may take some time. But wounds do heal, and I'm very sure that yours will too."

"Isn't it horrible though... to want to kill someone! I could never do it. Even if you let them live... they don't have a heart!" She looked into Cora's eyes, searching for any sight of a lie, to show that she was not a good person and that she couldn't be trusted. But in those words she was genuine, Adelaide could see that, "I know you wouldn't... It's just so... painful..." She bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

Cora nodded slowly. "I know... I know... but they do have a heart. Just not inside their body." She smiled softly doing everything to comfort the girl. "Let it out, don't keep it inside. If you need to cry then cry.."

She nodded again, letting silent tears fall as she stared forward. She wanted to be strong, because Cora was. She didn't want to seem weak but she couldn't help herself. Even when she stopped a whole new batch of tears formed. No matter what she did she couldn't get rid of the horrible feeling. She held onto Cora's hands tightly and just cried.

"Don't feel bad for yourself. Tears are natural... don't ever hold them inside you. It will only make you feel worse." She smiled softly and watched the girl. "Feel better?"

Adelaide slowly nodded, knowing that Cora was right, "Yes... I do." She tried to smile a little and nodded again, more confident now then ever...

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
